


A Piece of the Action

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Banter, Being Walked In On, Double Entendre, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Tour Bus Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Q unwind on the tour bus without giving Sal and Murr any warning. Murr thinks they have the right idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of the Action

They were making out by the time Sal trudges his way onto the bus. A quick glance showed him that Q had Joe and himself stuffed into Joe's bunk. Their mouths were crushed together, and Q was resting comfortably between Joe’s thighs. Joe reaches up to undo the buttons on Q’s shirt, laughing when Q playfully jabs him in the ribs. Sal can't make himself look away, though he knows he probably should.

“What’s the hold up?” Murr asks from behind Sal.

This time he manages to tear his eyes away. Sal turns around and answers matter-of-factly:

“They’re about three moves away from fucking.”

Murr sighs.

“Well, let’s get inside and lock up.”

Sal walks the rest of the way inside and sits down the little table. Murr joins him and takes the seat that has its back towards their two friends. Sal makes a face when he hears Joe moan.

“You can't tell me that that still bothers you. They hardly ever get the chance anymore.”

Sal cracks open a beer and offers one to Murr.

“I don't care if they do it. Like, it's fine. But doesn’t the number of times we’ve all seen each other naked bother you?” Sal asks.

“Shit,” Q says. “Where’s the lube?”

There's the sound of rustling sheets.

“Found it!” Joe answers.

Q pulls the bed curtain mostly shot. Then they hear the unmistakable sounds of skin on skin.

“See what I mean? No boundaries!” Sal says.

“Don’t be jealous that you’re not getting a piece of the action!” Joe crows.

Murr snorts and takes a drink. Joe was often incorrigible and insatiable at the same time.

“He’s hoping we’ll ask him to join,” Q says. “But it’s not gonna happen. I like having my hands full.”

“You do man’s ego well, Brian, but—!” 

Slick, squelching sounds come from the bunk, though exactly what is taking place is obscured from view via curtain.

“ _Fuck, fuck, oh, you bastard!_ ” Joe pants heavily for a few moments before saying, “Fuck, man, do that again!"

Murr shivers in his seat and bites his lip. He takes a long swig of his cold beer in the hopes that it would tamp down the fresh red splotches on his cheeks.

“This is turning you on?" Sal asks.

He shrugs.

“It’s kind of hard for me to be annoyed at having access to live pornography.”

“You’re such a perverted, Murray.”

“I’m not—,” but Murr stops himself with a deep breath. 

“Shit, are you close, or…?” Q asks.

“Yeah, almost, almost,” Joe answers.

Murr opens his eyes without even realizing he’d closed them. Sal is looking at him intently.

“You’re not what?” he asks, but there’s no fight in his voice either.

“I’m not sure. But I know I don’t think Joe and Q should be having all the fun.”

Sal considers the proposition.

“I guess those beds _are_ bigger than they look.”

Murr grins crookedly.

“So am I.”


End file.
